


Космогония

by Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: — Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, Ло, — закончил свою мысль Росинант и улыбнулся ему ободряюще: Ло выглядел так, будто сейчас расплачется или, что ещё хуже, не расплачется вовсе. — Чтобы у тебя было много разных воспоминаний.





	Космогония

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece Pairings Battle 2017

Он пришёл на полчаса раньше, чем следовало.  
Изрытый бомбардировкой Флеванс вонял химией, горелой плотью и обожжённым камнем, перекрученная земля в осколках белых домов ещё не успела остыть, а кое-где до сих пор желтушными отсветами мелькало пламя.  
Росинант устроился на уцелевшем куске арки с лепниной и оттуда наблюдал за целью. ППН выдал неполное имя — Трафальгар (квадраты слетевшей кодировки) Ло, но обычно помогавший метод «постучать пластиковым куском говна по чему-нибудь твёрдому» не сработал, и Росинант не стал предпринимать более сложных технических ухищрений. Цель он и так видел: пацан был единственным, кто выжил в этой мясорубке.  
Третью сигарету подряд Росинант смотрел, как тот, всё ещё заливаясь слезами, рылся в завалах. Вытащив откуда-то автомат, повертел, едва не уронив, а затем, обеими руками прижав его к себе, нырнул в наполовину снесённое здание.  
За поворотом послышались шаги и бряцание оружия. Через минуту перед домом остановились двое «чистильщиков». Росинант вздохнул и прыгнул с колонны на покорёженную кромку стены, едва не сорвавшись, затем спустился вниз, туда, где прятался Трафальгар Ло.  
Встал за его спиной — тощей, ободранной, в прорехах рваной рубахи подсыхали коркой ссадины — и курить захотелось как-то совсем невыносимо.  
Если выстрелит, то железку наверняка или заклинит, и его пристрелят первым, или разорвёт к чёртовой матери прямо в руках.  
Как только удерживал такую тяжесть.  
Порывшись в кармане, Росинант вытащил свою пачку — с одной последней сигаретой. Вытряхнул её и прикурил. Успел затянуться и только тогда заметил, что пацан тычет дулом в его сторону и отчаянно, по-звериному скалится.  
Опустевшая картонка выпала из рук. Росинант на всякий случай оглянулся, нет ли кого за его спиной, но за спиной была лишь прокопчённая, усыпанная пылью и каменным крошевом кухня с чудом уцелевшим холодильником. Тогда он вынул ППН, потряс его, постучал по боку, но тот исправно сообщал: с видимостью, вернее, невидимостью всё в порядке.  
Росинант почесал в затылке и спросил:  
— Ты что, меня видишь?  
Пацан перехватил автомат, зажал подмышкой.  
— Как вижу, так и дыр в тебе понаделаю, урод, — прокаркал он, вслепую нашарив пальцами спусковой крючок.  
Росинант выругался и прикусил фильтр.  
— Слушай... — поднял он руки в примирительном жесте.  
В этот момент пацан зачем-то ткнул его дулом под колено. Нога дёрнулась, Росинант, опасно забалансировав, взмахнул руками и тяжело рухнул, с грохотом сшибая какие-то доски. Перекатился, уворачиваясь от глыбы потолка, летящей прямо ему в голову.  
Неспешная болтовня «чистильщиков» смолкла.  
Ещё бы, даже мёртвые услышали бы этот грохот.  
— Ты! — рявкнул пацан в голос, заметался взглядом от Росинанта к куску двери, отделявшему их от вооружённых солдат. Остановился на Росинанте и с отчаянием выдохнул: — Ну и ладно, убью вас всех.  
И нацелился на вход.  
Росинант больно, с досадой стукнулся головой об пол.  
Это было несправедливо. Ему и раньше приходилось отправлять детей, но Трафальгар Ло был единственным выжившим в раздавленном войной городе. Росинант думал об этом всё время, пока был здесь: что десятилетний ребёнок сделал мирозданию, чтобы оно хотело лишить его второго шанса?  
Не об этом должен был спрашивать себя Жнец, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хотелось пойти и прямо спросить Сенгоку, совсем как в детстве, когда у Росинанта был миллион вопросов обо всём.  
Или лучше Гарпа: старик умел как никто другой метко говорить правду.  
«А почему у нас на форме птичка?» — «Потому что сплошные долбоклюи работают».  
«А зачем дядя Сенгоку носит птичку на голове? Потому что он главный?» — «Ага, главный долбоклюй».  
«Дядя Гарп, а почему этот дядя в чулках?» — «Чтобы ты посмотрел и никогда так не делал, Роси».  
Правда, за правду потом влетало обоим, и уже тогда Росинант стал подозревать, что что-то не так с мироустройством, раз одну истину можно озвучивать вслух, а другую — нельзя.  
Шаги приближались, послышался лязг и звон упавшей гильзы. Росинант сжал рукоятку порта до хруста.  
Карма должна быть справедливой штукой. И раз у Росинанта не сходилось, значит, тут какая-то ошибка.  
Должна была быть. Обязана.  
Рывком поднявшись с пола, он вывел на экран карту и включил локатор.  
Потом он обязательно что-нибудь придумает, а сейчас главное — сделать так, как ему кажется верным.  
Эта мысль показалась ему самой правильной из всех правильных мыслей, что когда-либо посещали его голову.  
Порт запищал, показывая пустую локу, и Росинант потянулся к пацану, дёрнул его на себя, прижимая вместе с оружием.  
Вспыхнуло белым, коротко плеснуло холодной звёздной чернотой, и червоточина выплюнула их на траву.  
Пацан запоздало задёргался, заорал:  
— Отпусти меня, ублюдок! Я тебя сейчас убью! Отпусти!  
Росинант разжал руки, и тот отшатнулся, шлёпнулся на задницу, всё ещё опасно обнимая оружие. Надо было отобрать, пока он не убил Росинанта или, что ещё хуже, самого себя.  
— Да послушай же, — сказал Росинант, поднимаясь и безуспешно отряхивая брюки — серые от гари и пыли, теперь ещё и уляпанные мятой травой. — Я хочу тебе помочь. Уже помог.  
— Нихера ты мне не помог, — окрысился пацан мгновенно. — Что ты обо мне знаешь, чтобы помогать?! Ты видел, во что они превратили мой город? Они всех убили, остался только я. У меня никого больше нет, и я буду убивать их, столько, сколько успею. И никто меня не остановит, особенно какая-то тупая неуклюжая дылда!  
Росинант протянул руку и, схватив автомат за дуло, потянул вверх.  
Конечно же, мелкий клещ вцепился в него намертво и повис.  
— Всё я знаю, — сказал Росинант, пытаясь разжать его руки одной своей. — И что ты последний выживший знаю, и что тебя зовут Трафальгар Ло, и что этой заклинившей штукой ты нихрена никого не убьёшь, неблагодарный паршивец. Разожми руки!  
— Не разожму! — заупрямился тот.  
Росинант успел подумать об этичности применения силы в подобной ситуации, когда у правого уха громко хлопнуло и в голове зазвенело. Ло мешком повалился ему под ноги и уставился, испуганно раскрыв рот.  
— Всё-таки выстрелил, — проорал Росинант; из-за звона он никак не мог услышать собственный голос, только его вибрацию в глотке. — И даже не взорвался.  
Пацан уставился на него с ещё большим ужасом.  
— Ну ты и кретин, — кажется, сказал он.  
А может быть, он сказал «спасибо, что спасли меня», или «извините, добрый дядя», или что-то ещё, что хоть немного примирило бы Росинанта с вселенской несправедливостью. Но в голове звенело ещё несколько минут, а Ло больше ничего не говорил, только притихше озирался вокруг.  
Росинант и сам решил осмотреться и проверить данные перемещения. В нескольких сотнях метров от них виднелась белая городская стена, густо заросшая плющом. В графе «лока прибытия» стоял снова Флеванс, только на этот раз рядом красовался другой порядковый номер: CR813Z. Впрочем, главным было то, что никакого другого Трафальгара Ло в этой линии реальности не было.  
— Что это за штука? — хмуро поинтересовался Ло, как только закончил внимательно разглядывать окружавшие их кусты и пастораль на фоне. — Где мы вообще и что ты такое?  
Миллион вопросов, требующих немедленного ответа.  
Росинант вздохнул опять, похлопал себя по карманам, вспомнил, что сигареты закончились. Надо было стрельнуть у тех солдат перед тем, как отправляться.  
— Это ППН. Портативный Портальный Навигатор. Или Персональный, не помню уже, как правильно, — начал Росинант и спрятал этот самый навигатор в карман. Ло открыл рот, протянув руку, но Росинант перебил его: — Нет, в руки не дам. Потому что ты сейчас захочешь вернуться обратно, сделаешь всё неправильно и попадёшь в неправильную локу, в которой наверняка будет свой ты. И тогда за тобой приду уже не я.  
— А кто? — сощурился Ло.  
По сложенным печальной галочкой губам было понятно, что с манёвром «слямзить штуку и свалить» Росинант угадал.  
— Другие Жнецы, — пожал он плечами. — Система отметит два одинаковых объекта в одной локе и выдаст тревогу. Тогда тебя, который должен был умереть, поймают и... — Росинант запнулся, повернул голову в сторону стен. — По стандартному протоколу, короче. Пойдём, посмотрим, что в этой линии с городом.  
— Нет, стой, — Ло ухватил его за штанину, не позволяя сделать шаг. — Какой ещё стандартный протокол, ты что несёшь? Ты что... смерть или что?  
Росинант посмотрел на него, запрокинувшего голову, потрёпанного, испуганного и непонимающего, сверху вниз.  
— Ага, — кивнул он. — Смерть. А теперь пошли устраивать тебе вторую жизнь. 

 

Надрывный визг аларма вырвал Росинанта из сна.  
Щурясь от света с экрана, он пригляделся к номеру локи, откуда шёл запрос. Широко зевнул, потягиваясь.  
А затем присмотрелся ещё раз и кубарем скатился с кровати. Попытался натянуть на ходу джинсы, споткнулся, едва не расшибив нос об угол. Рубашку он надевал уже нажимая на пуск.  
Следующим зевком он хапнул плотного вонючего дыма и тут же закашлялся, размахивая рукой.  
Вторая жизнь продлилась недолго — год и четыре месяца.  
Флеванс вокруг кипел и корчился. Огонь бушевал с одной стороны города, выплёскиваясь в переулки и на крыши домов. ППН тут же запищал вновь, выдав горсть новых целей, мечущихся хаотично и затихающих. Кругляш, подписанный Трафальгаром Ло, не двигался вовсе, застряв через пару улиц от него, и Росинант, пока нёсся туда со всех ног, успел придумать массу вариантов, почему, один печальнее другого. На повороте он, вписавшись лбом во внезапно вынырнувшую низкую вывеску с петухом в чайнике, затормозил.  
Ло стоял посреди опустевшего проулка. Просто стоял, целый и невредимый, и Росинант выдохнул.  
— Ло, — позвал он.  
Тот заторможенно перевёл на него взгляд.  
— Это не я, — сказал он, моргнув.  
Лицо его было серым от сажи, только высохшие чистые дорожки спускались от глаз к подбородку.  
— Честное слово, не я, — продолжил Ло. — Я не хотел никого...  
И сухо, отчаянно всхлипнул, замолчав.  
— Я знаю, что не ты, — заверил его Росинант, листая список пустых лок и карт. — Город просто обречён. Ничего странного, такое бывает. По статистике — очень часто. Тебе просто немного не повезло.  
Настоящих обречённых городов не существовало, с большой натяжкой под это описание подходили лишь единицы, но Ло это знать было необязательно.  
Даже наоборот, обязательно было не знать.  
Росинант выставил координаты, оглянулся на пламенное зарево, сыпавшее в ночное небо красными искрами. В толпе то и дело мелькала знакомая белая форма с нашивками-птицами.  
Росинант стиснул плечо Ло.  
— Всё будет хорошо на этот раз, — пообещал он. 

 

И, конечно же, ничего хорошо не было.  
В третьей локе его приморский городишко накрыло гигантской волной и слизало в океан.  
В четвёртой его чуть не убил монстр-паук, непонятно как и откуда вылезший.  
В пятой отчего-то считали, что в тринадцать детей надлежало отдавать в рабство гномам.  
В шестой его приёмную королевскую семью убили организованные анархисты.  
В седьмой локе Ло позвал его сам, и Росинант пришёл.  
Не мог не прийти.  
— Ну и нахрена ты сюда забрался? — спросил Росинант, свисая с толстой железной балки моста.  
Пуговицы на рубашке разлетелись, когда он, падая, скользил животом. Высотный ветер холодно хлестал голую кожу и пытался сорвать его, как чахлый осенний лист.  
— Тебя ждал, — ответил Ло, склонившись над ним с интересом. — Чего ты нервничаешь, ты же смерть. Смерть не может умереть.  
Росинант застонал про себя. Будет очень глупо уйти на переработку из-за того, что до сих пор не объяснил одному пацану, что, когда ты умираешь, никаких тебе тоннелей с ярким светом, ангелов с арфами и святого Петра на облаке. В прозаичной реальности приходит хмурый человек со странной пушкой и вынимает ей из будущего покойного сгусток частиц.  
Доффи считал, что придумавший всё это был либо чудовищным занудой, либо садистом, и это было единственным, в чём Росинант когда-либо соглашался с братом.  
Особенно сильным порывом его потянуло назад, рука заскользила по металлу.  
— Ещё как могу, — просипел в панике Росинант, пытаясь дотянуться до края.  
— Ой, — сказал Ло и быстро ухватил его за руку.  
— Отпусти, — попросил Росинант. Двигаться и дышать теперь, когда он мог утянуть за собой Ло, стало ещё страшнее. — Я смогу открыть порт, пока буду лететь вниз.  
— Но лучше не рисковать...  
— Тобой, — договорил он за Ло. — Мы же не зря уже столько прошли.  
В лице Ло что-то поменялось.  
— Конечно, не зря, — произнёс он покладисто, слишком покладисто, и отпустил Росинанта. — Тогда выбирайся сам.  
И отодвинулся, опасно балансируя, на целый метр.  
Чтобы взобраться и сесть на балку, Росинанту понадобилось пять минут, три задержанных вдоха и неизмеримое количество нервов.  
— Стоп, — сказал он и замер сам. Поднял взгляд от серой ленты реки далеко внизу на Ло и спросил: — Ты что, прыгать отсюда собрался?!  
— Всё-таки дошло, — хмыкнул Ло и криво улыбнулся. — Ты очень медленная смерть, Корасон.  
Росинант попеременно почувствовал раздражение, обиду и жалость: захотелось отыскать в себе те педагогические зачатки, которые в него вбил, в прямом и переносном смысле, Гарп, и действовать по его методе. Самому Росинанту помогало.  
Умостив задницу как можно более прочно, он всё-таки сказал:  
— Неблагодарный засранец.  
— За что я тебе должен быть благодарен? — мгновенно взвился Ло. — За то, что ты меня таскаешь из одного незнакомого места в другое, а сам потом сваливаешь до следующего раза? Хорошо ты устроился, мистер Смерть. Не тебе каждый раз оставаться там, где ты никому не нужен, нет ни одного знакомого лица, ничего, понимаешь, ничего у меня не осталось и не появляется. Вот я и подумал, зачем мне ждать очередных наводнений и невидимых плотоядных гоблинов.  
«У тебя есть я», — подумал Росинант.  
Вслух сказал:  
— Я слежу за тобой.  
Ло повернулся и уставился на него, так, будто на его месте вдруг появился скелет с косой и в чёрном балахоне.  
— Не в прямом смысле, — поспешил исправиться Росинант. — Я в любую минуту готов помочь тебе.  
— И какой мне от этого толк, если я не могу увидеть тебя? — спросил Ло.  
Он всё ещё смотрел на него взглядом, разъедающим до костей укоризной.  
— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты не одинок, — продолжил Росинант, пытаясь подкурить: пламя постоянно гасло от ветра, как бы он его ни прикрывал ладонью. — И прихожу не потому, что мне жаль потраченных усилий. Просто я тогда подумал: слишком больно умирать так, потеряв всё. Ведь эта память останется с тобой, считай, навсегда, даже после очищения.  
Росинант нахмурился, попытался отвернуться, загораживая пламя, но сигарету вырвало из пальцев порывом и унесло прочь. Следом за ней из кармана выскользнула вся пачка.  
Он проводил их полёт взглядом.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, Ло, — закончил свою мысль Росинант и улыбнулся ему ободряюще: Ло выглядел так, будто сейчас расплачется или, что ещё хуже, не расплачется вовсе. — Чтобы у тебя было много разных воспоминаний.  
— Кора... — начал тот.  
Но в этот момент ветер сделал своё дело: Росинант накренился назад, нога соскользнула с металла, и, кувыркнувшись, он полетел вниз.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, Ло! — проорал он напоследок снова.

 

— ...и тогда он предложил мне остаться у него и выучиться на врача. Своих детей у него нет, а желающих в этой глуши не так уж много, — сказал Ло, глядя на него вполоборота. На дорогу он не смотрел, умудряясь при этом ни разу не споткнуться. — Если бы ты тогда не разбил лицо о его порог, всё могло быть иначе.  
Он остановился перед толстым поваленным деревом, зелёным от мха и какой-то вьющейся травки. В одной руке Ло держал сачок, в другой — банку с ручкой и крышкой. Задумчиво посмотрел то на одно, то на другое, потом на Росинанта.  
— Вот видишь, моя неуклюжесть иногда полезна, — довольно заключил Росинант, запинаясь ногой о корень.  
Сачок в руке дрогнул: Ло всегда дёргался, когда Росинант спотыкался, особенно после того раза, как он чуть не утонул, упав с моста. Всё никак не мог привыкнуть к его патологической способности разрушать себя и всё вокруг.  
— Слишком редко, чтобы от неё был какой-то настоящий толк, — безжалостно растоптал его радость Ло и протянул сачок: — Подержи.  
Оперевшись одной рукой о мшистый ствол, легко перемахнул через него.  
Росинант остановился и посмотрел на дерево так, будто оно вдруг ожило и затянуло арию гадалки Беладонны из «Пламенно красного флага».  
— Ты как-то очень быстро растёшь, — посетовал он задумчиво.  
Ещё совсем недавно эта коряга была Ло по макушку.  
Или не очень недавно?  
Он перевёл взгляд на Ло, и тот с беспокойством посмотрел в ответ. Всё ещё будучи худым и нескладным, он вымахал ввысь, и был теперь Росинанту по пояс, если не выше.  
— Это ты не стареешь, — сказал Ло. Резко наклонившись к нему, сцапал сачок и отвернулся, пробубнив: — Конечно, быстро, если появляться раз в год.  
Весьма неожиданно Росинант вспомнил, что прошло почти шесть лет.  
По человеческим меркам немало, но что-то внутри него упорно отказывалось принимать жестокую правду о том, что дети растут, из беспомощных печальных малышей превращаясь в самостоятельных, озабоченных будущим взрослых. А потом стареют и умирают, неизбежно настолько, что ни один Жнец не в силах изменить этого. Человеческие оболочки изнашивались быстро.  
Росинант встряхнул головой, перешагнул через дерево и нагнал Ло, спешащего к пруду.  
От рыжей воды тянуло сыростью и тиной, монотонно рокотал в камышах хор лягушек. Из-за буйно цветущей ряски пруд казался похожим на побитый патиной медный таз.  
Выхватив сачок из руки Ло, Росинант улыбнулся:  
— Сейчас я поймаю тебе кого-нибудь, — и занёс над водой ногу.  
— Кора, нет! — выпалил Ло.  
Одновременно с ним плеснула вода.  
Росинант удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
— Своим бултыханием ты распугал всех лягушек, — проворчал Ло.  
Поставил банку на трухлявый, грибной пень и сложил на груди руки, осуждающе пялясь из-под шапки.  
— Ничего я не распугал, — обиделся Росинант. — Знаешь, сколько я их в детстве ловил? Дофига. Я спец в ловле лягушек.  
Он забрёл в воду полностью, стараясь двигаться плавно.  
До того, как их с братом подобрал Сенгоку, до того, как Доффи свалил рассчитываться с мирозданием за несправедливость своими методами, они жили как обычные люди, и как обычные люди хотели есть. Росинант первым придумал ловить лягушек, а Доффи — жарить их и продавать. От кого ему досталась такая предпринимательская жилка, было для Росинанта загадкой.  
В камышах совсем рядом громко заревело, и Росинант замер, подняв сачок. Прислушался, наклонился медленно, и...  
— Я же говорил! — победно помотылял он сачком с огромной зелёной тварью в нём.  
Развернулся и, немедленно наступив ногой на что-то скользкое, взмахнул руками и сел в воду.  
— Я же говорил, — вздохнул Ло.  
Протянул ему руку, в которую Росинант тут же впихнул сачок с добычей.  
— Пусть моя жертва не будет напрасной, — сказал он, и Ло закатил глаза.  
Но сачок всё же забрал.  
Выбравшись на сушу, Росинант осмотрел полученный ущерб: очередные испорченные белые джинсы, полные ила ботинки, мокрая задница и ППН, из которого вытек целый стакан воды. Экран всё ещё горел, но иногда подозрительно мерцал и темнел.  
— А к ним кто-нибудь приходит, когда они умирают? — спросил вдруг Ло.  
Он вынул лягушку из сачка и теперь держал её в руках, толстую, зелёную и крайне недовольную жизнью. Уставившись на Росинанта вытянутыми горизонтальными зрачками, она басовито выругалась на своём лягушачьем и потрогала лапкой пальцы Ло.  
— Нет, — ответил Росинант. С тревогой обыскал хлюпающие карманы, потом вспомнил, что оставил сигареты Ло, и успокоился. — Их души целые и сами находят, куда устремиться после смерти тела.  
— А у людей нет?  
— А у людей нет. Поэтому есть Жнецы и байки про привидения и двадцать один грамм души.  
— И сколько же она на самом деле весит?  
Убрав с пня банку, Росинант забрал лягушку из рук Ло и запихнул её внутрь. Закрыл крышку, поставил банку на землю и сам сел на пень.  
— У неё вообще отрицательная масса, — сказал он и вытащил сигареты из нагрудного кармана Ло.  
Тот проводил его движение совиным взглядом — осмысливал полученную информацию.  
Рыхлые тучи, лениво сгущавшиеся над лесом полоснуло вспышкой, в небе загромыхало, заглушая лягушачий гвалт.  
— И я тоже не целый, — с утвердительной интонацией произнёс Ло, усаживаясь рядом.  
— Не прижимайся, я мокрый, — предупредил Росинант, отпихивая его. — Только не думай, что это что-то плохое. При рождении она сама распадается на огромное количество частиц, почти в каждой локе есть одна, кроме тех, где человек никогда не появлялся на свет. А мы собираем их обратно в целое — атман.  
Ло не сдвинулся с места, только подобрал ноги и устроил подбородок на острых коленках, залипая на сложности мироздания.  
Роснант его понимал: на лекциях по теории всего Росинанту казалось, что мозги его, не обременённые ни единой разумной мыслью, превращаются в розовенькую, гладкую жвачку, и только после, выйдя из лектория, падая на койку и закрывая глаза, он видел под веками что-то пугающе необъятное и чересчур организованное.  
Из туч неспешно закапало, лягушки задохнулись от возмущения и притихли.  
— Ты говорил, что мне нельзя попадать в те измерения, где уже есть один я, — напомнил Ло. — Что будет? Кто-то из нас умрёт или оба?  
— Один умрёт, а другой до конца жизни будет гадать, кто он на самом деле, — ответил Росинант.  
Посмотрел на тучи, огляделся, не было ли поблизости других сумасшедших, решивших прогуляться по лесу в грозу, и повёл плечами.  
— Хорошо, что ты не дал мне спереть твой порт, — хмыкнул Ло.  
— Я молодец, — согласился Росинант.  
И осторожно распахнул крылья.  
Перья мазнули Ло по шее, взъерошили волосы на затылке. Он тут же протянул руку, шлёпнул по крылу, бегло погладил и сгрёб перья в кулак.  
— Я думал, это шуба, — почему-то шёпотом произнёс он, вытаращившись на Росинанта.  
Закрыл рот, открыл, снова закрыл и осторожно потрогал там, где крылья вздымались над плечами. Было щекотно, но Росинант терпел, морща нос в попытке не засмеяться.  
— Красиво, — подытожил Ло, пригладив встрёпанные перья.  
В этот момент, под его восхищённым взглядом, Росинант почувствовал себя самым совершенным существом во вселенной.  
Это было ужасно глупое ощущение, но оно растекалось по телу, и всё в Росинанте захлёбывалось им. О том, что крылья были абсолютно бесполезны, а порой — особенно в случае Росинанта — ещё и неудобны, добавлять расхотелось.  
Дождь оказался унылым и затяжным, он шёл и шёл, степенно проливаясь на лес. Ло больше ничего не спрашивал. Через некоторое время, пригревшись под крылом и привалившись к плечу Росинанта, он затих совсем, дыша глубоко и ровно, как всякий дремлющий человек. Спина затекла от непривычной работы мышц, одежда и крылья промокли, налившись противной стылой тяжестью, но Росинант почти не двигался, только пару раз доставал сигарету и подкуривал, и смотрел, как в дождевой взвеси растворяется дым, ни о чём не думая, или же наоборот: заполнив голову чем-то большим, чем связная мысль, чем-то чересчур организованным и пока что сложным.

 

Бельмере вынырнула из-за поворота и легко, стремительно и напролом, поплыла к нему, лишь иногда отклоняясь от своей идеально прямой траектории движения, лавируя между человеческими волнами, как маленькая проворная яхта. Проплывая мимо, она взяла Росинанта на буксир, железной хваткой уцепившись за локоть, и рассекретила в себе целый авианосец, неуклонно прущий на войну.  
— Ты мне нужен, — процедила она; вспомнив, что разговор принято начинать с приветствий и вежливых просьб, добавила: — Привет, Росинант.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Росинант, покорно плетясь за ней, едва успевая переставлять ноги, чтобы в них не запутаться. — Привет, Бельмере.  
Дотащив его до своего кабинета, она открыла дверь, толкнула Росинанта внутрь и закрыла её за собой. Щёлкнул замок.  
— Не угостишь? — спросила, падая в кресло и сгребая со стола в сторону кучу деталей и разобранных корпусов.  
Выдвинула пепельницу на середину и кивнула на стул напротив. Росинант послушно достал сигареты и протянул ей. Пощёлкал зажигалкой, но та чахло плюнула последний раз искрой и затихла. Бельмере отмахнулась, достала свою. Подкурив, кинула её Росинанту.  
— Забери. У меня на твой случай их с десяток заготовлен, — сказала она.  
Росинант поблагодарил и сунул зажигалку в карман. Осторожно уместился на стуле — слишком низком и маленьком для него.  
— Так что за пожар? — спросил он.  
— Я хочу от тебя кое-каких объяснений, — ответила Бельмере.  
И положила перед ним на стол его, Росинантов, порт.  
Что следовало знать о Бельмере и запомнить раз и навсегда: она была отличным связистом, она была самым лучшим другом, какой когда-либо был у Росинанта, она была отвратительно внимательна.  
Росинант, если бы умел говорить правильные слова, сочинил бы ей оду на двести страниц мелким шрифтом, но Росинант умел только совершать правильные поступки, поэтому неловко пошутил:  
— Лучше бы детей.  
На секунду между ними зависла пауза, ещё более неловкая, чем его шутка.  
— Баклана кусок, — беззлобно фыркнула Бельмере, стряхнула пепел и постучала пальцем по потрёпанному боку ППН. — То, что он попал сразу ко мне — твоя большая удача, Росинант, одна за все прочие неудачи.  
Она наклонилась к нему, положив локти на стол и посмотрела очень, очень серьёзно.  
Под ложечкой беспокойно засосало.  
Росинант поёрзал на стуле, глядя на Бельмере в ответ настолько честно, насколько мог.  
— В следующий раз сразу отдашь мне, — сказала она и отвела взгляд первой. Рыжий уголёк дотянулся до самого фильтра, и Бельмере затушила окурок в пепельнице, спросив: — Ты знаешь, почему я ушла из Жнецов?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Росинант, хотя слова были излишни: о причинах перевода Бельмере не рассказывала никому, Росинант же считал, что для разговоров по душам должен быть особый момент, который нельзя запланировать или подгадать.  
Момент, как всё прочее в жизни Росинанта, обрушился на его голову и собирался раздавить собой.  
— Однажды я встретила двух детей в городе, в котором недавно отгремел страшный бой. Никого не осталось, кроме них. Старшая совсем выбилась из сил от голода и ран, и могла только прижимать к себе плачущую сестру. Им оставалось недолго, — Бельмере замолчала на мгновение, разглядывая струйку дыма, вьющуюся над пепельницей. — Тогда я нарушила правила и забрала их обеих, перенеся в свободную локу. Оставила их там в небольшом городке на воспитание добрым людям. Пару раз я возвращалась, чтобы узнать, всё ли с ними хорошо, — она перевела взгляд на Росинанта и закончила, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо: — А потом поняла, что если вернусь ещё хотя бы раз, если буду иметь саму возможность, то не остановлюсь никогда.  
Внутри Росинанта, пока она говорила, набирала обороты пружина, всё закручивалась, остриём ковыряя желудок, от болезненного узнавания, от сочувствия и совсем немного — от радости: он был не один.  
— Спасибо, что рассказала, — с облегчением и искренне выронил он.  
Бельмере подтолкнула отремонтированный — после того купания в озере и дожде бедняга начал работать через раз — ППН к нему и вздохнула.  
— Я тут тебе не для облегчения души это всё рассказываю, — отмахнулась она. — Во что бы ты там ни влип, я не собираюсь тебя отговаривать и читать нотации, сам взрослый мальчик. Просто хочу напомнить, что если дойдёт до руководства, даже тебя отправят на расщепление.  
«Даже тебя» выделила она так, что Росинант мог бы увидеть и пощупать две жирные линии, подчеркивающие эти слова.  
Даже его — Небесную Знать, пусть изгнанную и преданную молчаливому игнорированию. Была Семья Донкихот, да и сплыла. Крылья он прятать не мог и не хотел, так что его происхождение ни для кого не было тайной — но не давало никаких привилегий; крылья, и те только мешали.  
И всё же он знал, что делал.  
— Всё равно спасибо, — пробормотал Росинант, забирая порт и засовывая в карман. — И за починку, и за всё вообще. Ты самая крутая из самых крутых, и я твой должник по гроб.  
— Сенгоку знает? — проигнорировала Бельмере поток благодарностей.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Росинант. — И пусть не знает дальше. Я и так втянул в это тебя.  
Подперев щёку кулаком, Бельмере посмотрела на него с нежностью и отчаянием одновременно.  
— Ты идиот, но я горжусь тобой, — веско подытожила она. 

 

Вокруг бушевала буря из осколков, щепок дерева и дыма. Сердцевина распускающегося цветка разрушения, прекрасная в своей хаотичности, раскрывалась ему навстречу, и в ней мерещилась некая многорукость, многоногость и свисающие с шеи черепа павших. Росинант мог даже на долю секунды понять брата и его деструктивные порывы: разрушать было легко, легко было даже строить заново, чтобы разрушать. Трудно было только поддерживать, и когда-то, много лет назад, Росинант избрал именно этот нелёгкий путь.  
В морских битвах было ещё и своё очарование хрупкости бытия, размышлял Росинант, спрыгивая на палубу корабля. Даже одного меткого выстрела хватало, чтобы всё пошло ко дну.  
Он уклонился от падающего тела, запнулся о верёвку, схватившись за какую-то деревяшку, натыкавшую ему тут же заноз, поднял ППН, переводя на режим сбора, и в этот момент его настиг тот самый выстрел.  
— Ло? — неверяще спросил Росинант.  
Лицо Ло из радостного кровавого оскала мгновенно перетекло в почти детское удивление. Если бы не меч в руке, заляпанный алым, выглядело бы совсем так же, как когда Ло было одиннадцать и он суеверно боялся, что сотни людей сгорели по вине некоего мистического рока, преследовавшего его. Он опустил оружие, поколебался, цепляясь взглядом за всё подряд, но всё же нашёл смелости посмотреть прямо на Росинанта.  
— Ты сказал, я могу стать кем захочу, — заговорил он, в голосе медленно зрела уверенность протеста, губы разъезжались в кривой ухмылке. — Вот я и стал пиратом.  
Что Росинант ответил ему по этому поводу, он и сам не расслышал. Всё потонуло в грохоте. В пробитый пустой трюм хлынула ледяная вода, затопляя, утягивая его в стылую глубину, палуба кренилась под ногами. Росинант отключился сам от себя, на какое-то короткое время вынув прочно запрятанный в глубине подсознания образ Идеального Жнеца, и включился обратно лишь на берегу, в одной руке сжимая порт, в другой, в горсти, волосы Ло.  
Ло почти не вырывался, только орал, срывая глотку:  
— Ты совсем ебанулся?! Отпусти сейчас же, больно же, тупой ты неуклюжий мудак! Отпусти!  
— За языком следи, гадёныш неблагодарный, — вернул ему Росинант, но пальцы разжал и даже пригладил волосы. — Пиратом он, блядь, стать решил.  
— Сам следи, — буркнул Ло, отшатываясь.  
Он смотрел на него в священном ужасе, прижимая к себе меч, каким-то образом уже оказавшийся в ножнах.  
Росинант промолчал. Всё вдруг показалось ему неважным, подёрнутым тонкой плёнкой обречённости.  
Дети вырастали, дети становились кем хотели, пиратами, убийцами, разрушителями миров, сатаной и всеми его дьяволами становились, и что мог с этим сделать Росинант? Ничего.  
Он сел на песок и закурил.  
Последний корабль погружался в тёмную пучину, заполненный водой и пустыми мёртвыми оболочками, все сгустки энергии, вся суть которых теперь была внутри крохотного контейнера в кармане его рубашки.  
Ло постоял молча рядом и, поняв, что буря прошла, сел тоже.  
Какое-то время им совсем нечего было друг другу сказать, но потом Ло покосился в его сторону.  
— Кора, — позвал он. — Сильно злишься?  
— У меня был брат, — сказал Росинант. — То есть, он жив-здоров и всё ещё есть. Просто однажды он захотел разрушать мир и ушёл. И разрушает. Кое в чём я с ним согласен, но разрушение — это не выход, понимаешь, Ло? Можно бесконечно строить, чтобы разрушать, и разрушать, чтобы строить, но чего всё это стоит? Бессмысленное брожение по кругу, иллюзия созидания.  
— Ты в курсе, что это называется «навязывать свою точку зрения»? — спросил Ло.  
«Кто ты, зародыш чудовища, и зачем ты подменил моего Ло», — едва не произнёс вслух Росинант.  
— Это называется «здоровое отношение к жизни», — опечаленно вздохнул он вместо этого.  
Потыкал в кнопки ППН, открыл карту, собираясь перенести их в очередное новое для Ло место, в котором он, возможно, решит стать диктатором небольшой тропической республики, потому что имел право — на самом деле имел! — быть кем захочет.  
И это было неизбежно, и именно неизбежность так не радовала Росинанта в его стоической борьбе за поддержание мира таким, какой он есть.  
Дети росли, братья росли, всё менялось, только Росинанту казалось, что он прожил уже столько, что просёк суть всего сущего.  
Именно в этот момент вместе с волной на берег выкатилась косатка и сомкнула челюсти на единственном их выходе отсюда. 

 

— Ты мне нужен, — произнёс Росинант на ходу.  
Он пересёк в десяток шагов огромную комнату, больше походившую на облагороженный склад — подъёмные крюки и торжественная пурпурная драпировка сочетались каким-то немыслимым, но уютным образом, — и шумно рухнул в кресло.  
Растёкся по нему, достал сигареты и обронил зажигалку.  
— Повтори, — попросил Дофламинго.  
Тон его сочился елеем, хоть к ранам прикладывай.  
Росинант нырнул под низкий столик за зажигалкой, пару раз неловко оттолкнул её пальцами дальше и сложился вдвое, чтобы достать. Достав, сунул в карман. Курить расхотелось. Всё расхотелось, например, быть здесь.  
Послушно повторил:  
— Ты мне нужен. Твоя помощь.  
Дофламинго поднял руку и замер.  
— Ты слышишь эту дивную музыку, Тревол? — спросил он у стоящего рядом бесформенного мужика. Сдвинул очки к кончику носа и посмотрел на Росинанта поверх стёкол: — Мой дорогой брат нуждается во мне.  
«Во мне, во мне, во мне», — повторило за ним эхо.  
Мысленно Росинант сосчитал до десяти, потом решил посчитать складки на бесформенном мужике, но на седьмой не вынес и поморщился.  
Тряхнул чёлкой, пожевал фильтр так и не подожжённой сигареты и сказал:  
— Доффи.  
И больше ничего не сказал, обдумывая, как всё сформулировать.  
Ещё там, на берегу, израсходовав весь запас ругательств, которые бережно унаследовал от Гарпа, распекавшего молодняк за «жопорукость и ебанатство», Росинант вынул улитку из кармана и долго, пристально смотрел на её безразличную сонную морду.  
У него было два пути: один честный, другой правильный, и, конечно же, Росинант выбрал правильный, и теперь, глядя на не предвещающую ничего хорошего радость брата, пытался не жалеть. Он принципиально не жалел о своих решениях, никогда, было бы очень глупо начинать сейчас.  
Подкурил всё же, в пару затяжек добив сигарету до половины. Столбик пепла просыпался на джинсы, уколол угольком. Росинант смахнул его, прочертив серую кривую на белом, и обернулся, свесившись через ручку кресла.  
— Подойди, Ло, — позвал он.  
Ло всё ещё стоял у дверей, недружелюбно зыркая по сторонам из-под шапки. Сжимал свой несуразный меч, готовясь в любой момент не проткнуть, так огреть им любого, кто подойдет ближе, чем на пару метров. Вырасти вырос, но где-то в глубине его всё ещё сидел озлобленный, настороженный пацан с автоматом.  
— На тебя не похож, — заметил Дофламинго.  
И он такой же, вдруг ясно, чётко понял Росинант.  
Он очень хорошо помнил, как Доффи громко, слишком по-взрослому ругаясь, загребал землю на могильный холм руками и обещал, что всё разрушит. До сих пор ничего не изменилось.  
— Что? — переспросил Росинант. Потом до него дошло, и он выпалил: — Конечно, он не мой. Как тебе вообще в голову пришло?  
— Всё может быть, — пожал плечами Дофламинго.  
— О твоей неуклюжести ходят легенды, Корасон, — противно захихикал мужик из-за его плеча.  
— Да вы пиздец, — изумлённо пробормотал Росинант, выронив окурок. — И откуда он знает про Корасона? Зачем ты вообще рассказываешь кому попало такие вещи.  
Ло стоял рядом, и он чувствовал, как тот обеспокоенно косится то на него, то на Дофламинго.  
Дофламинго спокойно ждал, излучая абсолютное удовлетворение.  
Или вот например, ему всегда, с самого малолетства нравилось, когда все ему были должны. И вот он вырос и лучше всего умел именно это: делать так, чтобы весь мир и даже само мироздание были ему по гроб жизни и во веки веков обязаны. Неважно, чем, сам факт приносил Дофламинго колоссальное удовольствие и вполне материальную прибыль.  
— Кора? — почти прошептал Ло, не выдержав первым. Похлопал его по крылу, пояснив: — Горит.  
— Мне кому попало нельзя, а тебе можно? — усмехнулся Дофламинго.  
— Он не кто попало, — возразил Росинант. — Он...  
И, набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, наконец заговорил, не прерываясь:  
— Я нашёл его в одном из военных Флевансов, нарушил правила и не отправил на новый круг перерождения, и уже несколько лет пытаюсь устроить его в параллельных локах, но ничего не получается. Максимум, сколько выходит без вызова — года три, а потом приходится искать новую пустую линию. Хотя с этим нет проблем, я проверял, они все пустые, Доффи. Ты понимаешь, все. Я бы не пришёл к тебе, если бы у меня всё ещё был порт...  
— И если бы знал, что делать дальше, — перебил его Дофламинго. — А что, порт правда сожрала выбросившаяся на берег косатка?  
Он больше не смотрел на Росинанта, с хищным любопытством переключившись на Ло, как будто тот был диковиной, редким экземпляром какой-нибудь удивительной твари. Добычей.  
Захотелось, чтобы он немедленно отвернулся. Чтобы перестал быть собой и стал кем-то менее фатальным. К сожалению, Дофламинго никогда не был другим. Он родился со сгустком крови в ладошке, он был ужасен, он клепал искусственные души, продавал их для войн во всех известных измерениях и херил баланс вселенной как мог, просто потому что разрушать было легко. И потому что был в обиде на Небесную Знать за то, что те лишили его бессмертного рая.  
— Правда, — ответил за него Ло. — Странно, что не вместе с рукой.  
Дофламинго рассмеялся, открыто, довольно и сказал:  
— Он мне нравится. Кем, говоришь, ты хотел стать?  
— Пиратом.  
— Ло!  
— Шучу. Врачом, — хмыкнул Ло.  
Его рука всё ещё лежала на обгоревших перьях.  
Ему был интересен Дофламинго, обещающему убивать пацану с автоматом внутри него.  
В этот момент Росинант в первый и последний раз пожалел о том, что поступил правильно. Но ему необходимо было доверить Ло кому-то, кто мог бы защитить его пока Росинант будет получать новый порт и всячески отводить от себя подозрения, и никого лучше Дофламинго, разрушающего и свободного от поддержания порядка в мироздании, найти было нельзя.

 

Дежавю Росинант хватил как только ступил из червоточины на доски причала.  
Вокруг цвели алым пламенем разрушение и война, многорукие и безликие.  
«Так и знал», — подумал Росинант.  
Он так и знал, что этим всё кончится, когда слушал голос Дофламинго, переключающийся между командным и деловым тоном, между Росинантом и чем-то, что происходило рядом, говоривший: «Забери его». Обстоятельства, туманно пояснял Дофламинго.  
Увернувшись от летящей на него полыхающей чайки, Росинант заспешил туда, где одинокий и не тронутый разрушением покачивался огромный деревянный фламинго, вызывающий, как грех, розовый, как пиздец: что-что, а в чувстве юмора брату нельзя было отказать.  
— Корасон! — обрадовался чему-то бесформенный мужик, торчавший у трапа.  
— Какой я тебе Корасон, — процедил Росинант, взбираясь на борт.  
Он назвался когда-то так Ло, потому что не думал, что вернётся к нему, его самого назвал так Дофламинго, когда ещё был не таким расчётливым в создании хаоса и просто хотел поиграть в карты, а теперь так звали кого-то ещё.  
Росинант запнулся о последнюю ступеньку и больно ударился коленом.  
— Осторожнее, Роси, — поздоровался Дофламинго.  
Он сидел в шезлонге, в одной его руке была улитка, в другой — коктейль с зонтиком и трубочкой, всеми остальными, невидимыми и неосязаемыми, он держал ситуацию под контролем, хотя по виду так сказать было нельзя, но так было. Дофламинго сеял смерть ловко и по расписанию, у Росинанта всё было наоборот, и Дофламинго всегда полушутя, полусерьёзно предлагал вернуться, потому что у Росинанта к разрушениям был настоящий, неподдельный природный талант, который бы внёс в его затею огня. «Куда уж больше», — отнекивался каждый раз Росинант.  
Дофламинго кивнул на второй пустующий шезлонг.  
— Присаживайся, — сказал он. — У нас мало времени. Кто-то сдал меня старику.  
Росинант послушно сел и выжидающе уставился на Дофламинго.  
— Если бы не Ло, я бы подумал, что ты, — добавил Дофламинго и уставился в ответ.  
— Сам же сказал, — пожал плечами Росинант. — Если бы не Ло. И даже если бы не Ло. У меня другие методы борьбы с тобой.  
— Ты меня игнорируешь, — кивнул понимающе Дофламинго и присосался к трубочке.  
На фоне что-то очень внушительно взорвалось, посыпало в воду огнём, достаточно близко, чтобы можно было любоваться работой, недостаточно, чтобы причинить вред кораблю.  
— Значит, вот какие обстоятельства, — решил поддержать беседу Росинант. — А Ло где?  
— А вот про Ло я хотел с тобой поговорить, дорогой брат, — оживился Дофламинго, выпуская трубочку из губ и облизываясь. — Когда ты выяснил, что его не существует больше ни в одной локе?  
Росинант потёр переносицу.  
— За год до того, как привёл к тебе, — ответил он.  
— И не придал этому значения? — уточнил Дофламинго.  
Он внимательно сканировал его через розовые полупрозрачные стёкла очков тем взглядом, которым наверняка оглядывал своих будущих жертв.  
— Придал, конечно, — оскорбился Росинант.  
— Но недостаточно, — вздохнул Дофламинго. — Он Ди, Роси.  
— Ди, — повторил Росинант.  
— И если бы ты действительно придал этому значение, то мог бы узнать что-то полезное у старого хрыча. Или у другого старого хрыча, который, к слову, тоже Ди, — со смаком, войдя во вкус, продолжил добивать его Дофламинго, голос его стал медов и тягуч. — Но так как ты мой брат, Роси, и твоё душевное спокойствие очень дорого мне, я расскажу тебе всё, что нужно знать, сам.  
На палубу вплыла девушка в костюме горничной. На вытянутой руке она несла поднос с новым коктейлем и новой же призывно булькающей улиткой, в уголке рта её, как опущенное дуло, дымилась сигарета.  
— Там вас уже третий раз хотят, молодой господин, — сказала она и поставила на столик сначала улитку, затем коктейль, затем забрала у Дофламинго опустевший бокал.  
Разговор был короткий и, повесив трубку через минуту, Дофламинго взял новый коктейль и продолжил:  
— Думаю, тебе в голову приходила мысль, что мы не единственные из Знати, кого изгнали на землю. Так вот, всё очень просто: они настрогали себе ублюдков, которые подыхали как обычные люди, но рождались в одном экземпляре. Так что можешь продолжать таскать его, куда тебе вздумается, и не сомневаться. У меня работают лучшие люди, они не могли ошибиться насчёт него. Ло один в своём роде.  
— Даже не сомневался, — сказал Ло, поднимаясь на палубу. — Доффи, Диаманте передал, что... — он резко остановился, уставившись на Росинанта. — Кора. Ты вернулся.  
Нахмурился, потом неловко, быстро улыбнулся, потом перевёл взгляд на Дофламинго, спрашивая без слов.  
Он знал, что так будет, подумал грустно Росинант.  
Что они споются, что поймут друг друга. Кружок по интересам, чтоб его.  
— Ну, нам пора, — сказал он вслух, поднимаясь и вытаскивая давно заготовленный порт с намеченными заранее координатами. — Спасибо за информацию, приятного тебе разрушать мир дальше...  
— Чудовище, — подсказал Дофламинго, широко улыбаясь.  
— Доффи, — согласился Росинант.  
— Поверить не могу, он думает так на самом деле, — удивился Ло.  
«Чудовища», — обречённо подумал Росинант.  
И, схватив Ло за руку, унёс его как можно дальше. 

 

Но не слишком далеко, как выяснилось позже.  
— Так и будешь смотреть на меня, как свинья на опилки? — спросил Ло со вздохом, откладывая контейнер с душами.  
Живой, то есть, уже не живой, но вполне настоящий Ло.  
Ло, который впервые в жизни появился перед Росинантом сам, а не на экране ППН. Не в ожидании смерти, помощи, внимания, очередного скачка сквозь материю и реальности.  
Сам по себе.  
В форме Дозора Кармы.  
— Это как? — спросил Росинант медленно, едва ли не по слогам. Опомнился, потряс головой и немедленно закурил, ничего не потеряв, не уронив и не поломав при этом от ужаса. — Какого хрена происходит вообще?  
— О, это долгая история, — сказал Ло, засовывая контейнер в ячейку хранилища.  
И тут же её рассказал: про то, как однажды к нему пришёл мужик с афро, заплетённой в косичку бородкой и козой на поводке, сожрал все его печеньки, выпил весь его чай и предложил Ло бессмертие.  
— Да какое это бессмертие! — возмутился Росинант. — Вот же старый хрыч.  
Кругом были враги, предатели и чудовища.  
Росинант любил и лелеял мироздание, а оно сопротивлялось и ненавидело его.  
Он отчаянно хотел разозлиться или обидеться, хмуро сводил брови и исподлобья смотрел на Ло, на его безмятежное безразличие к происходящему ужасу.  
— Я хотел для тебя другого, — трагично прошептал он. — Жизни, Ло. Настоящей. Как ты мог согласиться?  
Он мерил шагами длинный коридор хранилища, посыпая его пеплом и тоской по справедливости. Остановился, чуть не споткнувшись об Ло, внезапно выросшего перед ним. Лицо Ло имело сложное выражение, не поддающееся дешифрации.  
— Помнишь, ты говорил мне про хорошие воспоминания? — спросил он.  
Облизнулся нервно и посмотрел снизу вверх так, будто ответ Росинанта мог оборвать это так называемое бессмертие, разрушить всё разрушаемое, и нерушимое, возможно, тоже.  
— Помню, конечно, — удивился Росинант.  
А потом удивился куда больше.  
— Замечательно, — сказал Ло.  
И, притянув за шапку к себе, прижался губами к губам. Горячо выдохнул, скользнул языком в рот, руками по щекам и шее.  
В голове Росинанта выключило свет и затанцевало что-то многорукое, многоногое и пылающее, как огонь. Рухнуло вниз, пробивая грудную клетку сердцебиением.  
— Так вот, — продолжил Ло, цепко сжимая его затылок, не позволяя двинуться. — Ты — самое лучшее моё воспоминание. И я решил, что хочу его больше, — уверенность и наглость крепли в его голосе. — Намного больше.  
С неожиданной осторожностью убрал руки, отпуская.  
Но Росинант всё никак не мог двигаться, не мог включиться обратно.  
— Я даже у Доффи спёр твою фотографию...  
— Не хочу ничего знать об этом, — пробормотал Росинант в сторону.  
Подкурил новую, поджёг крыло и пальцы.  
— ...и поставил её на прикроватную тумбочку, чтобы легче засыпалось, — договорил Ло, голос у него дрожал, будто ему очень хотелось рассмеяться. Он потянулся и похлопал тлеющие перья, смахивая пламя. — А ты что подумал?  
— Что мой брат на тебя ужасно влияет, — признался Росинант.  
Бесформенный страшный огонь до сих пор болтался в груди. Он не знал, что с ним делать, но знал одно: он всегда поступал правильно, рано или поздно.


End file.
